I like you so much better when your naked
by Michaela128
Summary: What the hell do I do this for? Ok You're just another guy. Ok, You're kinda sexy. But You're not really special.
1. The Town's been talking

Did you know _that_ guy? The guy that had straight A's all throughout high school? The guy that always hung his muscular arm around his hot girlfriend but still managed to wink at the hot freshman passing by? The guy who was the captain of every sports team to think of, Varsity soccer, lacrosse and the swim team? No?

Well that was _Derrick Harrington._

Even as his name rang through the long halls of the prestigious private boarding school, Hotchkiss, every human being in presence seemed to turn their heads as he walked by. That _smirk, _that _cocky grin,_ both seemed to be always plastered on his face, as he shook out his shaggy blonde hair, baring his perfect teeth.

His girlfriend? _Claire Lyons_. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, big boobs, the usual. The one every guy hungrily stared at, the one every girl wanted to be friends with but envied at the same time. The one that secretly did all the bad things. Guy she's cheating with?

Meet _Cameron Fisher_. Infamous lonely, bad boy of Hotchkiss, the one that wore the ripped up leather jackets, the one who stared at you darkly through his black eyelashes, one blue eye, one green one.

You know the best friend? The gorgeous one that gets away with absolutely everything? The one who's way more complicated than she puts herself out to be? The one with the long brown waves and menacing green eyes? You don't? That's _Massie Block._ Best friend of Claire Lyons, HOT, and extremely perfect at everything she does. Yet, there's something she's always been hiding, is she not as perfect as everyone thinks?

What's left? Oh yeah, the artsy girl. What's her name again? _Nikki Dalton._ Bright green eyes and honey blonde hair…And don't forget the latest issue of NYLON that her intense orbs are always plastered too. She's best friends with _everyone._ The new bag she's holding? _Vintage Chanel._ Flannel, plaid, fake glasses, headbands, tattoos, vintage, leggings, tummy shirts, ripped up jeans, crazy make up? Oh yeah, you've seen her.

Creeper. Claire scoffs as she passes by: _Kemp Hurley._ Pervert, though a beautiful creature nevertheless. Blonde curls and green eyes. Yum, I'd tap that ass. Now, really girls, who can resist a REAL Hurley hookup? Watch out this semester because Kemp has high goals.

_Josh Hotz_. His name says it all. Been kicked out of at least 7 private boarding schools in the country and has the reputation of NEVER sticking to one girl. Uh oh, star goalie of the soccer team, I hear, has the real HOTZ for one of the ladies. Think he's settling down? Think what you want to, this is Josh Hotz we're talking about, no way.

Greetings _Layne Abeley. _Brown hair, brown eyes, dark eyelashes. Nothing special? Way off. HUGE pothead, cigarette smoker, alcoholic, the usual crazy shit. Every guy is after her and she pays not attention. Drunken hookups? The only ones were with French models. Yeah, we all know you want her.


	2. UPDATES

**Hey guys, I actually managed to update a few minutes ago. But then I sorta realized that the chapter needed A LOT of work and I'd rather work on it and THEN post it. Also, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be and the events just didn't fit. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you want to happen**** And it'll happen. Thanks.**

**-Isa**


	3. Pussy, Money, Weed

The frenzy of blonde hair landed in his lap and big, blue eyes stared up at him. Claire Lyons was _drunk._ She traced his lips with her finger and then giggled, setting the bottle of vodka in her hand on the small table by the couch. "Joshy-poo, come'ere." She crooned while ruffling his dark brown hair.

Josh watched the party from the soft, expensive couch in the middle of the room, the scene playing out before him. The amounts of people had packed to probably 150, the most elite of the boarding school students passed out on the floors, leaned against the walls, dancing, a scene of complete party mayhem. He lifted the bottle to his lips, inhaling Layne Abeley's last smell of pot that wifted through the air.

Wincing at Claire's touch, he noticed the perfectly painted white walls, the sleek plasma TV resting on top of all Mrs. Harrington's model pictures of "back in the day," and the big, framed signatures from Marilyn Monroe, Frank Sinatra, and Bruce Springsteen. Shrugging, especially because his parents were basically _richer_ than all those people together, he finally looked straight at Claire, who was now running her fingers up his thigh.

"Better yet, lemme get over there, hot stuff." She giggled and straddled him, still swaying slightly. Lifting a hand to her head, she smiled and yelled, "I HAVE A BRAINACHE!" Josh took a swig of the beer in his hand and stared blankly past Claire's drunken body. He was definitely_ not _drunk enough for this.

"Claire, seriously what is wrong with you?" Josh quipped, making no effort to hide his aggravation. She jutted her lip out innocently and placed her hand on his chest tipping him backwards onto the sofa.

Josh watched as Claire failed to notice Derrick whispering in that freshman's ear a few feet away, the girl, breaking out into giggles every time a word came out of his mouth. The fact that he was most likely going to fuck that girl and that Claire and him would _still_ be together, really annoyed him. So, he focused back on Claire's blue eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, "Oh, Joshie, you know how we're such good friends?" She trailed a kiss up his neckline.

Without pushing her off, he replied, "Not really." He winced, squinted his eyes sternly and stared at the ceiling, trying to resist her warm touch. By this point, Josh had closed his eyes, thinking about having to go to school the next day. Completely oblivious to what was going on around him, he managed to grasp the fact that he was currently hooking up with Claire Lyons. He ran his hands along her waist, each movement reeking of experience.

As the new 30h!3 song came on, Josh felt Claire silently pull away. And at that exact moment her coy smile turned purple, her blue eyes widening with horror. Josh closed his eyes waiting for what would happen next. Her hand flew to her mouth as she managed to…

throw up all over the couch next to him. Josh flew up from his comfortable seat and yelled, "Ewgh, are you kidding? Disgusting!"

Claire barely said anything, she only giggled and laid down completely on the couch. He stared at her in disbelief, quickly wiping his hands on the pricey leather. He made his way through the house, bottle in hand.

Instantly seeing his target, he wrapped his arm around the waist of some brunette talking to Chris Plovert, "Hey," He breathed into her ear. She shivered, pulling his tan arm off of her body and rolled her eyes when she saw him. He looked shocked as she turned around and he quickly replied.

"Nikki Dalton, eh? Where have you been all my life?" Josh's eyes did a once-over, gracefully searching the short black dress she had on. His eyes met hers again and he said, "When did you get back from France?"

Nikki simply shrugged and replied, "I dunno. Sometime last week." Her ripped up leather jacket lay on Plovert's arm, who was patiently waiting for Josh to finish up.

"I see." He smirked and then smiled. "Yo, wassup, man?" He nodded in Plovert's direction and then quickly lay his hand on Nikki's waist again.

"Get off?" She asked.

"Ooh, feisty! I like it." He grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, Niks, there are some rooms upstairs that we could-" And at that moment, the one and only, Derrick Harrington came tumbling towards him.

"BRAH! I've missed you!" He gulped, a drink in his hand and a girl on his arm. His shaggy blonde hair was slightly pasted to his forehead from the sweat and he looked completely stoned. He smacked Josh on the shoulder and grinned, puppy dog like.

Layne appeared beside Derrick and linked her slender arm through Plovert's muscular arm and smiled brightly at the circle of people. "Yo, anyone getting a _little_ bored?" She asked, adjusting the short skirt she had on. Closing her glittery eyes, she sighed, and continued, "I mean, _nothings_ happened. I'm bored."

Plovert shook with laughter and responded, "Are you kidding? Half of the stuff that occurs here is gossip girl worthy. Come on, Abeley." Derrick and Josh both nodded immediately after.

"Word. But _still._" She whined. Nikki followed Layne's eyes as she saw them rest on a group of boys huddled in the corner. Excitedly she grabbed Plovert's hand and rushed him towards the group, grinning, "Finally, a party!"

Nikki rolled her eyes and finally turned to Derrick. "Honey, nice to see you." She forced a smile through gritted teeth. Derrick widened his eyes and smirked.

"Are-are-are you YODA?!?!" He slurred, his sullen eyes instantly brightening, his muscular arm still wrapped around the slender blonde. "Cause, I mean, dude, I love your work. Star wars is grrreat." He took a swig of his drink and smiled once more at Josh. "Love Lockdown" was blasting in the background as the packed room swayed with each beat of the music.

"Nope." She grinned. "But you WOULD say that." She added, "Nikki Dalton, dear." Her eyelashes fluttered with each word as she spoke. Interlocking fingers with Derrick, she pulled him hurriedly through the groups of people, not caring that she had left a defeated Josh and a big-busted blonde behind. Reaching the staircase at the end of the song, Derrick swayed slightly and spoke.

"Nikki Dalton?" Wow, the first sane thing he had said all night. He threw his head back and chuckled. "I thought you were in France."

"I came back." She answered warily, tucking a strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

"I missed you, best friend." Derrick managed to choke out, smacking his lips together. He quietly grabbed the banister for support and shot her a thumbs up.

"Babe, France was nothing without you. How've you been holding up?" She giggled, looking at him critically. His blonde hair was sticking out in all directions, his honey brown eyes were clouded over and stood still, and his dress shirt had been untucked, unbuttoned, and all of the other "un- words" you can think of. A few $100 bills stuck out from the pocket on his shirt, signature Derrick Harrington _tipsy. _

Nikki watched as he nodded and then sprinted to the corner where Layne _Abeley_ was standing, surrounded by a group of older guys. She squinted her eyes to get a closer look when Derrick popped up beside her again. She jumped slightly and grabbed the bookcase next to her, preparing to fall.

"Wanna get out of here? He asked, as he spotted his girlfriend at the other end, lying on the floor. "Fast?" He had definitely taken something from Layne, making him all jittery and hyper, but Nikki shrugged it off.

She whispered, "Yes!" and they both made their way to the door.


	4. MORE UPDATES

**Happy thanksgiving! So so so sorry I couldn't update this break, even though I said I would. :p I was not able to get to a computer this break, let alone enough internet! Well hopefully I wont get too much work this week and I'll be able to update. Please review it makes me so happy you have no idea! Also, any ideas about what you want to happen next? Ex. pairings? **

**THANKS! :) **

**Isa**


	5. Heaven knows I'm miserable now

The glistening orange and red leaves on the trees were beginning to fall, the ivy covered wooden doors of boarding schools across the country opening to let out its students for Thanksgiving break, sending them off to their lawyers and high society people they call their parents.

The first flakes of snow began to fall as Hotchkiss's students gathered for their annual Thanksgiving communal meal. The Tillinghast Dining Hall filled instantly with teachers, faculty and students, all sitting down at the round tables, the day before the break.

Derrick smiled and leaned across the table to Cam Fisher, whispering, "Dude. Why the _fuck _are we here?"

When Cam merely shrugged, his eyes glued to the front of the room where Headmaster Connolly was speaking, Derrick continued, "I mean, we could be chilling at the beach in St. Bart's right now, just you, me, Josh, Hurley, and our parents, man. Oh right, and the lovely ladies we meet. What's better?"

Cam kept his profile to Derrick as he spoke, "Word. Only a few hours, deal." His eyes following Claire as she stood up from her chair to go to the bathroom. Of course, Derrick failed to notice.

Derrick slumped back in his seat unconvinced and folded his arms across his chest. Pulling out his new blackberry, he leaned under the table, opening the new text.

**+19174567890**

**Derrick Harrington**

**Hey…I miss you!**

**November 25th, 1:32 pm**

He stared blankly at the screen, not really knowing whom the sender of this text was. He shrugged, guessing it was probably some freshman he had met the night before, he wrote back.

**Derrick Harrington**

**+19174567890**

**Yeah, miss you too. When can I see you? ;)**

**November 25th, 1:38 pm**

His fingers scrolled over the glossy keypad until he found Claire Lyons in his phonebook. Opening a new SMS text for her, he glanced at her from across the room. Her long blonde waves had been pulled back into one braid, her usual party getup contained for the parents, jeans, a blouse, a white cardigan and pearls. She smiled at him and he sent the text.

**Derrick Harrington**

**Claire Lyons**

**Need to see you this break, come over for dinner? 'Rents miss you.**

**November 25th, 1:46 pm**

Basically that was a COMPLETE lie, because frankly, his parents had better things to care about than about his girlfriend. He slid the phone back into his pocket just in time for the clapping to begin for Headmaster's speech, and for everyone to start eating the food in front of them.

* * *

When the tall stone clock tower on the vast green fields of Hotchkiss's campus rang twice, Josh turned to the group of boys surrounding him and jumped excitedly, throwing punches in the air, yelling, "THANKS-FUCKING-GIVING BREAK!"

The rest of the boys were already running around and clapping, ripping off their expensive jackets, and leaving their signature scarves lying on the grass.

The wind slapped their cheeks until they turned red, each of their heads ducking for cover into the sleek black car services their parents sent for them. Once seated, Cam turned to Derrick and said, "Yo. How's Claire?" He winked and the rest of the boys laughed. Josh shifted uncomfortably, remembering the events of the night before, while Cam, the one who was obviously with Claire, stayed at ease.

Derrick grabbed a drink out of the fridge and chuckled. "Grrreat." He held up his hand, receiving a round of high fives. "But you know, this break is for new…" He trailed off, taking a sip of his seltzer.

Cam finished quickly, "Mistakes. Come on, Harrington, you know you want fresh bait." He unzipped the leather jacket and placed it beside him on the glossy leather seat.

"Yeah, man. Claire's hot, but there's _hotter._" Kemp laughed as he ran a hand through his wind blown blonde curls. "Look at Nikki…She's back from France." He said loudly, his hands rummaging through his pocket.

"Nah, man! She's, like, my best friend." Derrick shook his head in disappointment. "Or, like, my sister." He almost looked disgusted at the thought.

Josh smiled, remembering that Nikki had come back from her year abroad in France.

"Boys, where to?" The Harrington's personal driver, Thomas, asked, turning around from the front seat. Derrick turned to his friends, shrugged and answered, "JFK and fast."

* * *

"Maaaaaaaaassie." Claire whined from the bathroom. "My hair." She sighed as she ran her hand through her blonde waves. Massie appeared beside her in the mirror, watching Claire's reflection.

"You're psycho. You're hair is legit the prettiest in the world," Massie stated, barely glancing at Claire as she ran back into the bedroom. Claire looked once more at her reflection and then excitedly ran after Massie.

"So." She perched herself on the edge of Massie's bed, next to the huge pile of clothes.

Massie smiled back at her, folding clothes into a suitcase. "So. Basically, you need to hurry your butt up, because our plane leaves in 3 hours. Isaac is waiting outside."

"Yeah, yeah." Her eyes gazed around the room before she spoke again, "I hooked up with Josh." She blurted, her hand flying to her mouth after she spoke the words.

Massie threw the shirt she was holding on the ground, her green eyes narrowing. "WHAT?! And you failed to tell me this because…?"

'I don't know! I don't know!" Her hands flew up in the universal signal for "Whoa, calm down, I'm sorry!" She covered her eyes with her hand and shook her head.

"What about Derrick?" Massie asked quietly. "He doesn't need to know…" She trailed off, a chuckle instantly forming when she saw Claire's smile.

"True dat." She pouted her lips in a devious way and threw sunglasses over her eyes. "I'm thinking my suitcase is full, Mass. Head over to the airport?" She asked.

Massie nodded quickly, zippering the last bathing suit into the bag. "Let's bounce!" She smiled, hooking her slender arm through Claire's. And as they marched down the stairs, ready for St. Bart's, Claire looked down quietly at her phone, checking her texts.

**Cam Fisher**

**Claire Lyons**

**Heard about your little fiesta with Josh…Can't say I'm not jealous.**

**But seriously, leave some for me, Derrick will def**

**not appreciate BOTH me and Josh. ;)**

**Always nice to see you in St. Bart's Clairebear.**

**November 25th, 6:13 pn**

She widened her eyes, quickly sliding shut her phone, remembering to press the highly used button, DELETE, and shoving it quickly into her bag, following Massie close behind. Now, as the snowflakes fell into her hair as she ran across the lawn, she remembered that erasing your phone's memory…doesn't erase your mistakes.


	6. UPDATES3

**Gahhhh. So, basically, when I type chapter up on Microsoft Word, they seem soooo long. But after I post them, I realize how short they are! So sorry, I'll work on making them longer…Or I'll just update more often. Anyways, I'm doing my best! Expect an update sometime tomorrow!**

**-Isa**


	7. There is a light that never goes out

**OK…well said, Lucyintheskywithdiamonds77…I'll just add my comments to the top of the chapter, I didn't know it was a bother. Sorry. Here's the next chapter, hope it lives to expectations. THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE!!!!! =]**

* * *

The cool blue waves splashed against the shore, the palm trees swaying to the breeze in the distance, the small jets landing in the private areas, each unloading a chattering group of teenagers, way too young to be owning these planes. Nevertheless, their parents are famous/rich/important people in society and so you could call these kids "privileged," or even the "elite," if you will.

Layne Abeley quickly jumped out of the plane, a grin forming on her face as she examined her surroundings. Discreetly sliding off her sweatpants and sliding on her new light wash Levi jeans, the ones that managed to be low rised enough to show off that sliver of midriff that exposed her new tattoo on her hip, she popped up beside Kemp, immediately interlocking fingers.

"Abeley." He said out loud, obviously surprised from her touch. He had been discussing something with Cam. "What do you think about…helping me throw a party tonight?" he asked, waving a curl out of his eye.

Layne pretended to think about it for a moment. Bringing a finger to her chin, she answered, "Word. Why would I _not _be up for that?"

Kemp smiled, "Good. Now, we need to get right on this," turning to Cam he said, "Send out invites to the guest list, this is gonna be huge."

"Alright, man. Let the word get around?" He replied, leaning against a stonewall. Shaking his hair out, he eyed Kemp.

"Yeah. Me and Abeley'll take care of everything else." Cam nodded twice and began walking towards the house they were staying out.

"That's chill. I've got ideas, you down?" Layne asked before pulling Kemp by the hand towards Cam's direction.

* * *

"Nikki Dalton?" Claire shrieked from across the glossy floors of her vacation house. Dropping shopping bags to the ground from both skinny wrists and flailing her arms as she began to run towards her, Nikki whipped her head around just in time to be caught into a huge miley-esque hug from Claire. Following soon after, Massie grabbed her in a hug, sending the three of them tumbling towards the ground. When she could finally breathe air Nikki managed to choke out, "Claire and Massie. Gorgeous as always." She giggled.

Claire lifted her head slightly, just to be able to lick Nikki's cheek. "Missed you girl." Nikki laughed and wiped the her cheek quickly, erasing the slobber with her sleeve.

"When did you get back from France?" Massie asked incredulously, now beginning to stand up from their resting positions. Holding a hand out for the both of them she added, "Don't really know how we did without you, babe."

Nikki smiled, flashing her perfectly whitened teeth and replied, "Just last week. Noticed not much has changed around here." She winked, eyeing the pile of bags at the front door. "Where's Abeley?"

"Layne?" Claire asked, picking at a strand of her blonde hair.

"Yes, Layne, who else?!" She asked, hopping a little, pulling her ripped jean shorts down a little, tugging at the loose threads.

"Probs down with Derrick or something…" Claire mumbled, lifting a freshly poured bottle of Perrier to her lips.

"DERRICK!" Nikki shrieked, her eyes brightening instantly. She hopped off the counter she was sitting on and skipped to the bathroom. Before going in, she lingered at the doorframe and added, "I miss him. And you both too, this break is gonna be sick." And with that, she shut the door, leaving Claire and Massie sitting there in silence.

"I say we go to the beach." Claire stated and let out a "hmmph." She crossed her arms over her chest and sulked in her seat.

"Whaaaat?" Massie asked, frowning, as she continued to unpack her bags.

She shrugged and pointed at the bathroom door, mouthing, "her!"

"Oh come on, Claire, grow up. Its Nikki, remember? She's awesome." She shook her head, now folding the excessive amounts of clothes into the white closets.

Claire immediately straightened up and nodded her head. "True…I love her. Fun?" She asked, her mood completely changing. "TO THE BEACH!" She yelled, knocking on the bathroom door.

Nikki opened the door a crack and stuck her face out, her blonde waves falling over her face. "YES!" She punched the air with her hand and hopped back into the room, laughing as she eyed the messy half eaten chocolate cake on the marble counter.

"Not my fault!" Massie giggled, as she wiped the chocolate off of her face. "It was gooooood." She rubbed her tummy in satisfaction.

"Aww!" Claire yelled from the sofa, where she was lounging, braiding her hair down the back. Nikki sat down next to her, a bowl of cereal in hand.

"So." She said, munching down the frosted flakes. "How are the boys?" She winked, watching Claire and Massie eagerly.

"Why don't you ask Claire that?" Massie said from the kitchen as she washed her hands.

Nikki turned to Claire, "Excuse me? What are you not telling me missy?"

Claire shrugged and responded, "Nothing. Haha, Derrick is still my boyfriend, nothing else." She glared at Massie.

"Massie?!" Nikki asked, expecting some more gossip.

"I don't know. Niks, you were away for awhile, you missed a lot." She looked down at her feet, not continuing.

"…Okay? Are you guys alright?" She brought the bowl of cereal to the sink and leaned on the counter.

"I'm alright! I don't know whats wrong with her…" She nodded at Massie and waited for an answer.

"Nothing…is wrong." She simply replied.

"Well." Nikki clasped her hands together, obviously bored with the conversation, "Who said they wanted to go to the beach? Because I know there is some hot lifeguard out there, and we're wasting precious time."

"YES!" Claire yelled and bounced off from the couch, running towards her room, "I'll change now!"

Nikki turned to Massie as she replied, "Yeah, totally…I'll be there in a second." Nikki shrugged and ran after Claire, leaving Massie behind, standing in the middle of the room.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, and began wishing that she could forget. She wanted to forget all of it.

* * *

"Niks…You look hot." Massie stared at the tan figure in front of her in awe. Nikki walked out from the bathroom in a tight black dress, boot heels, and her sig jean jacket. Her blonde waves cascaded down her back, strands falling into her wide green eyes.

"Ya think?" She asked and giggled, tucking hair behind her ear. Checking her watch, she said, "8:32. Ready to bounce?" At that moment, Nikki and Massie heard Claire's wails, "Nooooo, not yet! Almost done!"

Massie and Nikki looked at each other and giggled. "Alright, alright, Clairebear, we're waiting right here."

Rushing out of the bathroom, Claire bent down under the couch looking for her heels, "Where are my black heeeeeeeeeeels?!" She whined as she checked under the glass coffee table. "I need them!"

"Here." Massie smiled as Claire looked up at her, two heels dangling from her finger.

"Thanks!" She reached out and took them, putting them on, and grabbing her purse.

"Let's goooo!" She exclaimed holding the door open. " Come on, come on, come on!"

"Haha, we're coming!" Nikki and Massie closed the door tightly behind them, making their way over to the pathway.

"What do you think?" Claire asked, holding out her arms in front of her silver sequin dress.

"Short, sexy…I like it!" Nikki said, and pulled out her cell phone.

"I agree…Niks, you know where the party is?" Massie asked hurriedly.

**Josh Hotz**

**Nikki Dalton**

**Yo, you coming 2nite?**

**November 26****th****, 8:41 pm**

Nikki glared at the small screen and shook her head, deciding not to respond. Opening the next text, she read:

**Layne Abeley**

**Nikki Dalton**

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii I miss you how are you?!**

**I'm seeing you 2nite, k thanks. **

**LOVE YU.**

**November 26****th****, 8:43 pm**

She slowly smiled to herself, remembering how much she missed Layne. Turning the corner, Claire yelled, "DERRICK!!"

A skinny, tall, blonde boy emerged from the side, smiling goofily and rubbing the back of his, preparing to be embraced by Claire.

"Heyy," He breathed into her ear, wrapping his tan arms around her slender waist. "How was the trip here?"

"It was good…I missed you!" She said, slowly letting go of her grip on his neck.

"You too, love." He turned to see Nikki and Massie approaching them. "Hey there, you guys coming tonight?" He asked, acknowledging their presence. Keeping his arm wrapped around Claire's shoulders, Massie silently chuckled to herself. _If only he knew…_

"Yeah, of course." Nikki replied, running a hand through her hair. Shifting on her feet, she continued, "Where is it?"

"Down this street, around the corner, first house on the right." Derrick pointed his arm in one direction, and then shifted his eyes back to Nikki. She shifted uncomfortably again at his gaze, and then looked down at her feet.

"Alright, we're getting something to eat, but we'll be there soon." Massie added, grabbing both Claire and Nikki's hands, "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Claire immediately let go of Derrick and sauntered off with Massie, while Nikki hugged Derrick goodbye. "See ya tonight," He said and then squeezed her hand.

Nikki half smiled and then ran after Massie and Claire, a weird feeling welling up inside of her. Butterflies? No way. Nikki Dalton doesn't get butterflies.


End file.
